


The Shattering of Jessica Jones

by Anonymess (Tecton)



Series: The Marvel Shatterverse [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, F/F, Female Luke Cage (Luca Cage), Female Thanos (Thana), Forced Prostitution, Foursome - Other/Other/F/Other, Futanari Claire Temple, Futanari Colleen Wing, Futanari Jeri Hogarth, Futanari Jessica Jones, Futanari Luca Cage, Futanari Misty Knight, Futanari Thana, Gangbang, Jessica Jones (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Marvel Shatterverse, Minor Jessica Jones, Minor Patricia Walker, Mother/Daughter Rape, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Other, Threesome - Other/F/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecton/pseuds/Anonymess
Summary: Jessica discovers a darkness within herself while Trish comes to terms with what she is now.  They each cross paths with street-level heroines and family in the first look at a shattered universe where nothing is right.





	1. AKA Deranged

**Author's Note:**

> The Marvel Shatterverse is...not for the faint of heart. It's a place full of misery and depravity, as well as hope and purity. The latter usually don't last long. It's a culmination of my favorite Marvel properties, including Netflix, standard TV, and movies. People you know may not be the same as you expected. So, if you're easily offended, you may want to seek out other stories. There are plenty to choose from.
> 
> For the rest of you...prepare to enter a truly fucked up Marvel universe.

A drunken woman slumped over a desk in a mostly barren apartment-turned-office.  It was a familiar sight to anyone who knew her.  She was Jessica Jones, the private eye in charge of Alias Investigations.  And currently, she was wishing she'd never been born.  She'd finally found her mother, brought her out of the homicidal rampage she'd been bent on...then her adopted sister Trish kills her.  She had, only the night before, cut ties with her 'sister', spending the time until this morning getting as drunk as a powered person can.

She was roused by the sound of someone clearing their throat.  Lifting her weary head from the desk, she takes in the view: a girl, no older than eleven or twelve.  A pink beanie with what she assumed were cat ears, a thin pink jacket, gray t-shirt, jeans with holes in the knees, and boots.  Raising a brow, she groans and sits up.

"Need something, kid?"  She speaks with a tired, gruff voice, one born from both a hangover and a night spent crying.  The girl takes a moment to look her over, then rolls her eyes.  "You're Jessica Jones, right?  I heard you're a detective."  Rubbing her face, the woman sits upright, then stands.  "Need me to find your parents or something?"  The girl shakes her head.  That wasn't a story she felt like sharing, especially with a drunken woman.  Instead, she just sighs.  "No, I need you to help me get rid of someone."

Halting a bit at that, the investigator looks around the corner of her kitchen to stare at the girl.  "Get rid of?  Who could a kid like you need dealt with that bad?"  The girl folds her arms, scowling.  "You know there are super people all over, right?  Some of us just wanna be left alone.  And jerks won't listen to a kid."  A light comes on in Jessica's head as she steps back into view.  "You're super, then?  People hassling you because of it?"  The girl nods, and the older woman sighs.  "Can you afford to pay, or is this pro bono?"

The girl digs in her pockets, coming up with roughly $400.  "Is this enough?"  A bit surprised, Jessica takes the money.  "Alright, first off...what's your name?"  The girl gives off a little giggle, then smiles wide.  "Molly Hayes.  You can call me Princess Power, if you want!"   _Great, a super kid with a hero name..._   The P.I. thinks to herself, patting the girl's shoulder.  "Alright, let's get this over with."  Grabbing Jessica by the arm, Molly pulls her out the door and into the hallway, barely giving Jessica time to lock the door.

 

Meanwhile, across town, Patricia Walker, also known as Trisha or 'Patsy' in her younger days, is laid out on a cold floor, an empty bottle of whiskey clutched in hand.  After everything, she'd finally broken.  All the childhood and early adulthood meltdowns couldn't compare to how badly she'd devastated herself after killing Jessica's mother.  She told herself it was because Jessica's mother was a serial killer and had to be stopped, but that wasn't it.  She was jealous.  Jealous that  **her** Jessica was being taken away.  And she couldn't cope with that.  Not again.  Now, here she was, broken and lost.

Her day was certainly not improved by her overbearing mother Dorothy barging in, yelling and being her usual obnoxiously controlling self.  "Just look at you!  I told you that Jessica wasn't worth your time!"  A spark ignites inside her, hearing her mother speak that way.  In an instant, she's on her feet, pinning her mother to the wall with a forearm.  "Don't talk about her like that!"  Dorothy knew then what was really going on, her face softening some.  "Oh my God...you love her, don't you?"  Slumping against her mother, Trish nods, sobbing against the shoulder her head now rested on.

She'd always had some minor curiosity about females.  Dorothy knew that.  There were certain...lonely...nights where she'd taken her little Patsy into bed with her, and shown her how to please a woman.  Of course, that was more for her own benefit than her daughter's, as was the vast majority of things she did.  The mother is brought out of her reminiscing by the feel of her top being opened, Trish pushing her onto the nearby couch, a wild look in her eyes.  She knew what was coming, trying desperately to push her daughter away...but it was no use.

Her shirt was pulled off, her clothes shredded by fingernails that worked like claws, leaving thin scratches along her skin.  Her attempts to call for help are silenced by a murderous glare from her daughter.  She can do nothing as Trisha helps herself, groping and kneading her mother's breasts, tugging off her own clothes as she further explores the woman who gave birth to her.  She has no gentle touch, causing Dorothy to whimper in pain, then shame as her daughter's tongue finds her entrance, pushing inside.

The fight slowly leaves the elder Walker as her daughter works the strong muscle within her, realizing that her girl needs  **something** right now.  To get this hurt out of her mind.  And so, she stops resisting.  Fingers interlace in Trish's hair, hips rolling as her daughter tends to her.  It brought the woman back to her daughter's youth, and all the depravity she'd visited on the girl.  This only heightened her arousal, leading to a quick climax.  Trish lifts her head licking her lips before grabbing her mother by the throat, grinning sadistically.  "Stupid whore, you gave in pretty fast.  Guess it's not just me getting raped you get off on, is it?"  Standing, she dresses, then grabs Dorothy by the hair, throwing her out into the hallway naked, her clothes soon following.

 

Jessica and Molly make their way to a seedy part of the neighborhood, full of rundown buildings.  Given the Avengers had been off fighting robots in another country, things had gotten worse back home.  The pair arrive on the doorstep of a particularly decrepit building, Molly pushing the door open while Jessica follows behind.  "Don't tell me you actually live in this dump."  Molly nods, glancing up.  "Being a broke runaway doesn't leave much option.  I'm not working the streets."  That much, Jessica was glad for.  She'd seen too many child prostitutes for several lifetimes.  They finally stop outside a door, loud music coming from within.

"This is it.  These guys always mess with me when they see me.  They write mean stuff on my door and are just jerks."  Sighing, Jessica knocks on the door, a few minutes passing before a guy in entirely too much camouflage opens it.  "The fuck you want?"  He sees Molly and narrows his eyes.  "And what's this mutie bitch doing he-gh!"  His sentence is cut off by a rough shot to the gut from the P.I., her eyes narrowing as well.  "You must be one of those Humanity Liberation Force idiots.  What, couldn't make it into the Mutant Response Division, asshole?"  He moves to pull a gun, but a quick kick from Molly sends him sailing back into the apartment.  A brief look of surprise from Jessica is all they have time for.  In a few seconds, six guys, all dressed like the now gasping idiot, are now up and armed.

The fight is quick and mercifully bloodless.  The HLF crew is clearly both high and drunk out of their minds, unable to hit the broad side of a planet.  Molly and Jessica make quick work, leaving the men in various states of consciousness, but not seriously injured.  Jessica wasn't a fan of going 'raw' on people in front of kids.  Going back to Molly's apartment, the P.I. looks around.  "This place is a shit hole."  A look of annoyance crosses her face, then she speaks.  "Grab your stuff.  I can't leave you here.  You'll...have to stay with me."  Her tone leaves no room for argument.  The girl grabs up her meager possessions, then follows her new roomie back to Alias Investigations.

Once back, Jessica directs the girl to unpack in the single bedroom.  "You're a kid, so you can use the bed.  I'll hit the couch."  Molly tilts her head at that, confused.  "The bed's big enough for both of us, though."  About to raise a point against that, she realizes the kid probably just doesn't want to sleep alone anymore, so she just shrugs.  "Alright, fine.  We'll share."  She takes the money paid for the job and heads out with Molly to buy some food.  Booze and old Chinese isn't great for a growing kid, let alone a super one.  The entire time, she's asking herself why she's invited this kid she doesn't even know into her life like this.

Night comes swiftly, the two retiring to bed after a long day of grocery shopping and Molly helping Jessica clean up the apartment/office.  Dressed for bed, the two slip under the covers.  Jessica in a tank top and shorts, Molly in fuzzy pink pajamas.  Sleep comes easy for both, but at around 1 AM, Molly wakes to something poking her.  She opens her eyes, finding that Jessica had, at some point, cuddled up to her.  She turns over, lifting the covers to look down.  Jessica had left out one major detail while they'd been talking, one that Molly was now staring at with wide eyes.   _Jessica has a thing!_   Is all the girl can think, a hand slowly moving to touch it.

 

Trish lays on the couch, staring up at her ceiling.  She couldn't believe what she'd just done, and to her own mother!  What had gotten into her?  It was as if a wild predator invaded her mind and drove her to act on dark urges she'd never dared even speak of before.  There was only one answer she could find: the near-fatal procedure she'd undergone for powers had worked...with some side effects.  Feeling her body heat up just from thinking about raping her mother, she closes her eyes, giving in to that feeling.  A hand slides into her pants as she slips into memories.

Memories of an aspiring young actress, and a mother who would sacrifice her daughter for fame in a heartbeat.  Memories of a young girl blindfolded, ravaged by three men whose identities she still didn't know to this day.  The taste of a grown man's cock, the feel of being violated, taken in all three orifices.  Her face, her bowels, and even her young womb, all painted with the cum of potential strangers, all while she heard her mother getting off to the spectacle.  And the sound of her mother collecting money after pimping out her daughter to these men.  Yanked back to the present, Trish's eyes open wide, body convulsing as she climaxes, soaking her fingers and pants.

After a shower and change of clothes, she checks herself in the mirror.  Tight pants, revealing top.  She'd go out and show Jessica what she was missing.  Maybe even have some fun with her 'sister' while she was at it.  She didn't know.  At this point, she was acting simply on instinct.  She exits the apartment, adjusting her bust as she walks.  Oh, she had devilish plans tonight.  Little did Jessica know she'd made a copy of the office key.

 

A feeling of warmth rouses Jessica from her slumber, the fog of sleep taking a few moments to lift.  When it does, the sight before her leaves the P.I. speechless.  At some point, Molly had woken up and found out about her 'secret'...and was now rapidly bobbing her mouth up and down said secret.  There were so many things going through her mind as she watched, realizing she wasn't actually putting a stop to this.   _What the fuck is wrong with me?  She's just a kid, she shouldn't be doing this.  I need to make her stop!_   Despite this thought, she says nothing at first, a hand resting on Molly's head, guiding her.  "Keep going...you're doing pretty damn good..."  Molly looks up at her, lifting her head to giggle playfully, licking across the tip and winking.

Jessica immediately loses it, arching her back and unleashing her seed, spurts of cum hitting Molly's tongue, lips and cheeks.  Thick streaks splatter across her cute face, the girl swallowing without missing a beat.  Then, she realizes Molly is naked.  A blowjob was one thing, but...  "Hey, just calm down, Molly.  You don't..."  A finger to her lips silences her.  "I may never get this chance again.  Please?"  She gives puppy dog eyes, sitting in Jessica's lap and grinding her young opening on the still-rigid member.  Without a word, Jessica lifts the girl, spearing her on the hard shaft, getting a loud moan from Molly.

Thrusting hard and fast, she bounces Molly on her cock, hitting right against the girl's innermost depths.  She was merciless, the girl taking everything she had to give, bouncing herself so hard that the bed-frame cracks, dumping the mattress and both females on the floor.  They still don't stop.  Jessica carries the girl to the desk, still buried deep inside.  Shoving everything off the surface, she bends Molly over, shoving back inside her warm, young folds.

 

Staring down the hall at Jessica's apartment door, Trish takes a steadying breath.  This was it, the moment of truth.  She had the predatory instinct and reflexes needed to get what she wanted.  Moving silently along, she stops outside the door, a confused look on her face.   _Moaning?  They sound pretty high-pitched too...is Jessica really pounding some poor kid?_   Sliding the key into the lock, she gently turns, unlocking and slipping in.  The view is...eye-catching, at the least.  Jessica leaning over some cute young girl, thrusting hard into her, both their faces twisted into masks of pleasure.

"Jesus fuck, Jess.  A kid?  I knew you were fucked up, but..."  She smirks when Jessica looks up, her heavy jerking telling all she needed to know.  "Did me walking in on you two really just make you pour it into this cute little girl?"  She walks forward, running a fingertip along Molly's cheek.  "Oh, don't stop on my account.  If she's anything like me, an adult cumming inside once won't be enough."

She pulls up a chair, sliding a hand into her pants.  Jessica moves to sit on the edge of the desk, bouncing Molly on her cock.  "If you have to be here, then you're not just sitting there like an asshole."  Jessica grunts out, Molly blushing and spreading her legs.  Kneeling down, she crawls over to the pair, dragging her tongue up Jessica's cock and flicking it against Molly's clit.  The poor girl doesn't last long like this, carried to bed after her and Jessica's second climax.

 

Stepping back into the office area of the apartment, Jessica looks Trish over briefly.  "I'm still horny as fuck, and that poor kid can't take another fuck tonight.  You want to prove you'll do anything to get back in my life?  Pants down, and bend over that desk."  Trish complies without a word, taking her time to tease, shaking her ass at her adopted sister.  In one smooth motion, Jessica pushes deep into her, ramming hard, almost more than the blonde can take.  "Tighter than your mom's at least."  She grunts, gritting her teeth as she works towards another climax.

Trish is a bit surprised by that remark, looking back.  "What do you mean...mmph...by that?  You and mom hate each other."  Closing her eyes, Jessica decides to tell the tale.  It was after her powers developed, as well as the anatomy that came with them.  She wasn't born with a dick, after all.  On an especially rough night, she was trying desperately to get herself off when Dorothy walked in.  Stopping in her tracks at this unexpected sight, the usually combative and aggressive teen could only look to the woman with furrowed brows, begging for help.  To her surprise, Dorothy smiled and agreed, then shut the door.  The night was rough, but she'd greatly enjoyed it.  The way the lips around her aching shaft felt, how Dorothy rolled her hips just right to make every spot on that member feel amazing...and how she'd even been allowed to cum inside.

Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing, though her mental storm was cut short by a climax, body shaking as Jessica pours her third load of the night into her sister.  Both feeling drained by this sudden turn of events, they retire to the bedroom, on either side of the sleeping Molly.  Closing their eyes, they realize life is about to get even more wild.


	2. AKA Company

The morning was pleasant, cool and sunny, with a nice breeze blowing through.  Walking up to the office building, a tall, curvy black woman opens the door, stepping inside.  She is Luca Cage, the current queen of Harlem, and ally to Jessica Jones.  It had been quite a while since she'd visited her friend, and had been given a copy of the office key so she could drop in as she pleased.  This morning, she'd decided to finally see how her fellow experiment super was faring.  She dresses in a very nice and obviously expensive pant suit, a subdued gray color.  Despite her height and muscular build, she still has a very feminine air about her.

Unlocking the office door, she makes her way in, seeing the main area empty.   _She's probably still sleeping, since it is pretty early ._   Heading for the bedroom, she stops in the doorway when she sees the 'situation' on the bed.  Jessica is completely naked, holding onto an equally naked young girl...and she was pretty sure that blonde is Jessica's friend, who is also naked.  Of all the things she expected to see when she came in, this was definitely **not** on that list.  Leaning against the door frame, she runs a hand through her shoulder-length hair, exhaling loudly.  "Sweet Christmas!"  Trish immediately sits bolt upright, looking like a startled wild animal.  She visibly relaxes when she sees Luca.

The two stare at each other for a few quiet moments before the blonde speaks up.  "Long time no see, Luca."  She stands, stretching slow, arching forward like a cat.  Despite the shocking sight, the ebony woman's gaze does drift to Trish, eyeing her figure.  Seemingly aware of this, Trish smirks, walking past the statuesque woman, hips swaying in a teasing manner.  A grin crosses her lips when she hears footsteps following her into the bathroom.  Turning around and leaning back on the sink, she lowers a hand, rubbing it along Luca's crotch.  "I heard you and Jessica, you know.  I came by to talk to her, but you were busy fucking her against the office wall.  I decided not to interrupt, but I was always curious."  She bites her lip as something very hard rises under her hand.  "Thought so...Jessica got her cock from the experiments that gave her powers.  Guessing you're the same?"  Luca nods, even as her slacks are being unbuttoned.

The blonde takes a few moments to collect herself, then pushes the fabric down, eyes widening when she saw what it was hiding.  Jessica had...maybe 7 inches when rock hard, but here...here she was staring at a hard 10.  Not missing a beat, Luca lifts Trish, pressing her against the bathroom wall, her tip alternating between openings.  "So, where am I going, Trish?"  To answer, she pushes back hard, the tip breaching into her hot folds.  "Might be a little weird in there...Jessica filled me up pretty good last night."  That reminded her of the scene she'd witnessed when she first came in.  So, pushing deep into Trish, she speaks.  "What was with the kid?  That's not like Jessica.  She's never looked at a kid like that before."  Trish shudders, sliding up the wall some as the strong ebony woman thrusts into her depths.  "No idea...walked in on them last night.  Need to -fuck!- ask Jess when she wakes up..."

 

While this was going on, Molly was slowly coming to, sitting up and rubbing her head.  She was a little sore, but not enough to really hurt.  And besides, she was more durable than Jessica, so it would take more than a night of rough pounding to put her out of sorts fully.  She slinks out of bed, heading to the kitchen to grab a donut.  While eating, she hears a bit of commotion from the bathroom, peeking her head in.  Her cheeks tint red when she sees the source of the noise: Trish bent over, digging her fingers into the wall while a large, pretty black woman was thrusting into her hard and fast with what was clearly a large, thick cock.  Unable to resist, she moves her hand down, rubbing her bare opening.  She doesn't get much time to do this before she's bent forward, gasping as an equally entranced Jessica pushes deep and rough into her young tunnel.  Her noise alerts Trish and Luca, both women turning to look as the girl is roughly pounded by Jessica, making cute and needy grunts and gasps.

Luca doesn't really know how to react to any of this, though her cock betrays her, throbbing hard at the sight of the young girl getting railed by Jessica.   _What's up with me?  I've never been into kids, but seeing this is getting to me..._   Trish gives a choked cry, making a bit of a mess on the floor under her as she orgasms, Luca firing off deep inside her warm body.  Easing the woman off her, she carries her to the couch to rest.  Turning back, she sees Molly beckoning to her, Jessica actually smirking.  "Looks like She wants what Trish just had."  Pulling out of the girl, she turns Molly so her glistening preteen pussy is pointed at Luca, guiding the girl to suck on her slick cock.

With a conflicted look, the ebony beauty steps up behind Molly.  "Not sure she can...you know...take me."  Jessica shakes her head, patting Molly's back.  "She's like me, Luca.  Trust me, she can handle a hard fuck."  Grasping those slender young hips, the dark shaft is slowly pushed into the girl, earning a loud moan from around Jessica's cock.  Young hips buck back, nearly knocking Luca over.  "She's definitely strong.  And really needy."  Holding tight to the pale girl, she begins thrusting in earnest, hips hammering the small but firm ass.  The two hard-cocked women trap the girl between them, alternating thrusts, using her eager young body to get themselves off, much to Molly's apparent delight.  She has several orgasms before either woman has one, until they finally, in unison, fill the young would-be heroine with copious amounts of cum, which she swallows hungrily.

 

As Jessica and Luca are having their way with an eager Molly, Trish lays on the couch trying to recover.  She could tell Luca was taking it easy on Molly...mostly because her own legs were a bit numb.  There was no way she was giving it to the girl as hard as that.  She was way too small for that.  When the two cum inside Molly, Trish bites her lip.  "That poor kid's gonna need a long rest...so if you're both still hard, you can fuck me instead."  The two seem to find that agreeable, Jessica carrying Molly back to the bed as Luca kisses Trish.  Once the raven-haired detective returns, she lays on her barren desk.  "Luca, I think you should fuck her ass.  I'm taking my turn in her pussy again."  Trish straddles Jessica, guiding the cock into her cum-leaking pussy, coating it in Luca's hot seed.  She lurches forward as her ass is abruptly filled with ebony cock, shaking already.  "Oh...oh fuck..."  She knew she was in trouble now.

Luca holds her hips, Jessica roughly groping her breasts.  Blonde locks cascade down over her face, her breath quickly becoming labored, eyes rolling back.  Now she understood why Jessica let Luca pound her ass before.  She does her best to ride her sister, but the rough pounding into her pucker was making that pretty difficult.  Like Molly before her, she has multiple orgasms before the two women finish inside her.  Slumping onto Jessica, she mumbles a barely coherent 'thank you' before passing out.  Carrying Trish into the bedroom to lay beside Molly, they soon return to the main room, sitting on the couch together.

A few moments of awkward silence follow before words come forth.  "So...what's up with the kid?"  "Her name's Molly.  She hired me to help her with some HLF assholes who were hassling her in the nasty old apartment she lived in.  Couldn't leave her in that place, so I brought her here.  Woke up last night to her sucking my cock.  Then she just...rode me.  Didn't start t, but didn't stop her either..."  She'd grabbed Luca's cock while she spoke, stroking it slowly.  "You fucked Trish and Molly...forgetting someone?"  Luca takes this all in, then smirks when Jessica questions her.  "Hey, they both wanted it.  Trish twice...but I won't turn you down."  Smiling as the smaller woman straddles her lap, she presses her lips to Jessica's, groaning as the usually neglected pussy nestled a bit below the base of the detective's cock takes in the ebony rod.

"Let's take it easy.  We've been going rough all morning.  A little gentle goes a long way.  Besides, I think we could both use the break."  Nodding her agreement, Luca gently grasps Jessica's hips, slowly grinding her hips up to meet her friend's.  Unlike their previous frantic bout with Molly and Trish, this is gentle and slow, each enjoying the other's bodies.  Luca takes the time to admire Jessica's figure, hands roaming and groping.  Jessica takes the time to unbutton Luca's top, exposing her large breasts barely contained in a bra she expertly removes, her lips finding a nipple, sucking on it hard.

 

Slowly stirring from where she'd been left, Molly creeps over to Trish, parting the woman's legs to lap gently at her leaking pussy.  She'd learned it was a good way to ease any potential soreness, as long as one didn't get carried away and go rough.  So, she places little kisses over the blonde's thighs and hips, taking time to shower Trish with affection before pressing her lips to the leaking pussy, licking some of Luca's cum out, swallowing it.  After a minute or two, Trish stirs, hands immediately going to Molly's head.  "Careful kid...keep this up and I might want to keep you..."  Her hips roll and gyrate, brows furrowing as the girl brings her to a slow, gentle orgasm.

Pushing Molly over, she decides to return the favor, taking her time to really explore the girl, a finger probing into her cum-filled depths.  "She filled you up almost as much as she did me."  A short chuckles follows, as well as a little moan of pleasure from the girl.  Trish takes a slow, methodical approach, teasing Molly to an orgasm, letting the girl ride it out before patting her thigh.  "Rest.  You might be like Jessica, but you're still young.  Your body isn't used to this."  Letting Molly lay in a haze of pleasure and happiness, the blonde finally goes to eat, her stomach growling.

Standing in the kitchen to eat her donut and drink a cup of coffee, she hears Jessica and Luca, smiling at the sounds of slow, measured sex.   _If I was gonna share Jess with anyone, it'd be Luca...mostly because she would never demand Jess all to herself._   Finishing her small breakfast, she washes the cup she used, going to get herself dressed.  "Last night and this morning were amazing, but I have a mother to apologize to...and a job to go salvage.  Molly's probably asleep right now."  She opens the door, then heads out, intent on finding her mother.  Now that Jessica was back in her life, she was in a much better place mentally.

 

Several hours later, Luca sits in Jessica's room, watching Molly sleep.  She'd been asked to watch the girl while Jessica went out on a case.  Nothing big, just a wife suspecting her husband of cheating.  She didn't expect to be gone long.  But, during the quiet hours, Luca had fallen asleep.  The feel of something warm and wet on her cock wakes her.  Looking down, she sees Molly on her knees, the ebony cock vanishing between her thin lips.  "I didn't think you could fit me in there..."  She has little else to say.  She'd already spitroasted the kid with Jessica.  After that, she lost her right to object to having the girl hungrily sucking her cock.  So, instead she adjusts, sliding her hips forward, a hand running through the girl's silky hair, guiding her to the more sensitive areas of the shaft.

Despite being so young, which still made her a bit uneasy, Luca had to admit Molly was...really skilled.  There was absolutely no way Jessica had been her first.  After all, she'd been buried to the hilt in the preteen.  That was a pussy many cocks had buried themselves inside.  Closing her eyes, she leans her head back against the wall, focusing on the sensation of the soft lips and the lewd sounds of a mouth slurping up and down her length.  It takes nearly 10 minutes, but she eventually pops, cumming in Molly's mouth and on her face, stroking herself quickly to really give the girl a good painting.  "Wow...been a while since I got sucked like that."

Molly doesn't respond, too busy swallowing the mouthful she'd been given.  When her mouth is finally empty, she stands and takes Luca's hand, pulling her towards the bed.  Crawling onto it on hands and knees, she sways her hips at the ebony woman.  Moving over to the girl, Luca turns her onto her back, lining up to push inside.   _What's going on here?  I've never even looked twice at a kid like this, but since I laid eyes on Molly, all I want to do is bury myself inside her._   Nearly lost to her thoughts, Luca eventually sinks inside Molly, taking it slow like she had earlier with Jessica.  There was no way Jessica had been gentle with the girl, and probably never would be, so she wanted to at least let the girl feel a gentle fuck once.

 

Standing at the door to her mom's apartment, Trish takes a breath.  She'd been cold and ruthless with her mother yesterday.  She had no idea how this was going to go.  Knocking on the door, it takes a moment until Dorothy opens the door.  "Mom..."  A somewhat bitter look hovers over her mother's features, which she both expected and understood.  "What do you want?"  The cold tone make her wince a bit.  But she knew it was deserved too.  "I'm...I'm sorry.  I was in such a bad mental state yesterday.  I was so cruel to you, and you didn't deserve that."  She bites her lip, looking up with teary eyes.  "Could you ever forgive me?"

Dorothy stands with her arms folded.  She'd been fully prepared to stonewall her daughter, but seeing how remorseful she was made her icy heart melt.  She pulls Trish into a hug, then brings her inside.  Tears flow freely as Trish sobs, being guided to a couch, her mother sitting at her side.  "I was...just hurting so much...I wanted someone to hurt like I was..."  She looks to her mother through the tears.  "I don't hate you.  I forgave what happened a long time ago.  I just...wasn't okay.  But I made up with Jessica, and my head's clear again."  Dorothy looks a bit annoyed at the mention of Jessica, but she couldn't and wouldn't argue with the results.

Sighing, she wipes her daughter's eyes, rubbing her back gently.  "It wasn't completely unpleasant.  Only the parts where you were mean to me made me upset."  She runs a thumb along her daughter's cheek.  "I missed being with you like that, Patsy."  Trish stops, giving her mother a confused look.  "Wait...you liked it?  Well...except for when I was a bitch to you."  She appears to make a decision, hands cradling her mothers face as she leans in, gently kissing her lips.  Dorothy reacts immediately, pulling Trish closer, already working to remove her daughter's top.

The two strip one another, taking their time, giving gentle, loving caresses as they each expose the other.  Bare on the couch, Trish lays her mother back, kissing down her body.  She pays special attention to each breast and the puffy nipple atop each, making Dorothy moan and gasp.  "You know, Jessica told me you two had sex when she came to live with us...that's so fucking hot..."  Finally reaching her destination, her lips brush over the glistening folds, her tongue lightly dragging over the lips, careful not to actually push inside.  Dorothy was both horrified and relieved.  On one hand, Jessica had told something she'd wanted to be kept secret...but on the other, not only was Trish accepting of it, she thought it was hot.

It made her feel a bit better about things, but only a tad.  She rests her hand on Trish's head, grateful for this much more loving and tender moment, as opposed to yesterday morning, when she was basically raped by her daughter.  This...this she would agree to any day.  Hips gyrating, breath coming out in ragged gasps, she finally climaxes, humping her daughter's face.  Sitting up, Trish wipes her lips.  "You still taste as good as ever..."  That brought a blush to Dorothy's cheeks, then she pushes her daughter over, crouching between her legs.  "Woah, mom...you always told me you didn't eat pussy."

Her remark goes without a response of any sort, a tongue busy lapping at her folds, even scooping up the leaking cum with zero complaint.  She was determined to be a better mother now.  While she knew what had been said was just an attempt to cause harm, it made her realize how horrible she was as a mother.  So, this was the least she could do to start fiing the bridges she'd burned.  And if that meant making nice with Jessica, she'd do that too.  No more letting ego, pride and selfishness get in the way.  The fact her daughter had come over the next day to make things right proved she had a good daughter.  She'd fully intended to wait a while to let Trish calm down.

Trish was lost for what to do.  She'd always wondered what it would feel and look like to have her mom go down on her, but this...her mother was better than she'd been ready for.  In short order, she's bucking her hips, a hand in her mother's hair.  "Oh, mommy...mmph...ngh....ha....ha...mommy!"  Her body spasms, treating her mother to not just her sweet juices, but more of the cum Luca and Jessica had shot inside her.  Again, without a complaint, Dorothy swallows it all, then cuddles up to her daughter.  "I should have eaten that pussy sooner...you taste so good."  She knew some of the cum was Jessica's, but some was unfamiliar.  Letting that go, she just relaxes with her daughter, happy to finally have her Patsy back.


	3. AKA History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After things begin to spiral for Jessica and her new room mate, she seeks advice from the last person who would expect her to, revealing their meeting in the process. Past friends return, seeking redemption for their former ally.

Things were getting out of hand.  Jessica knew that.  Luca knew that.  Even Trish, somewhere in the chaos of her madness-addled mind could see it.  Only Molly, whose sexual appetite grew by he day, seemed to be oblivious.  Or she just didn't care.  The foursome found themselves having more and more sex, often spending days at a time in the throes of pleasure.  Not that Jessica minded that, but...things were starting to feel off, even to her.  She wasn't the most observant woman when it came to things like that.  Sure, she was a Private Eye, but this went into a realm she usually avoided: the world of heroes.  But, she needed to talk to someone who wasn't caught in whatever was making her so eager to fuck a young girl.  That left only one person, really.  Jeri Hogarth.

The visit was unexpected, to say the least.  She'd gone while Luca and Trish were busy with Molly, saying she had a case to work on.  And she did.  Because things weren't adding up.  She couldn't really find anything on Molly.  She'd even reached out to the hero community, with no luck.  So now, here she was, standing in Hogarth's apartment.  She still remembered her first visit to the woman's home, back before she had this penthouse.  She was so much more modest about her wealth in those days.  And Jessica had been barely 16.  She could still feel Jeri pressing against her back, groping her...then finding the secret.  Instead of berating her or acting sickened, she'd dropped the teen's pants and jerked her off, kissing her neck and paying her gentle compliments until she came.

She's snapped back to the present by Jeri clearing her throat, jeans doing little to hide her erection.  It usually wasn't a problem, but remembering her first time with someone who had, usually, been completely kind and gentle to her in her developing years, always caused this issue.  "I'm surprised you're here, Jessica.  Reminiscing, I see."  Hogarth motions towards the obvious bulge in the P.I.'s jeans with a smirk.  It was a smirk that promised more, if Jessica would only ask.  "Alright, here's the thing.  I'm in the shit."  That was nothing new, but the way Jessica said it gave the older woman pause.

"Did something happen?"  She nods, flopping on a couch.  "Alright, so I go hired by this kid to deal with MLF assholes who were hassling her.  She lived alone in a shitty apartment, so I invited her to stay with me."  Hogarth lifts a hand, looking concerned.  "You fucked her, didn't you?"  It was more blunt than she usually spoke, but she'd never known Jessica to do something like that.  Even she had never touched a girl under 16, and even then, she was gentle and gave them every chance to turn her advances down.  "Yeah, pretty fucked up, huh?  I can't explain it, though.  I'v never had an interest in kids before.  But when I'm around her, all I can think about is cumming inside her."

Jeri carefully approaches, resting a hand on her shoulder.  "Well, at least you can get turned on by things besides this girl."  She rests a hand in Jessica's lap, rubbing he outline of the bulge.  "I might be able to point you in the right direction, but not for free."  She eases onto the younger woman's lap, arms draping over her shoulders.  "It's been a long time since that night you first came to me."  Jessica couldn't help but push up against Hogarth, making the mature woman gasp, then grind back down onto her.  "If you want my help, I want you to fuck me.  Not like that awkward girl did years ago.  I want you to take me, Jessica.  I need you to take me.  Understa-mmph!"  She gets cut off mid-sentence by a rough kiss from Jessica.  Truth be told, Hogarth was the one woman she would never be able to turn down.  Something about her was just so...undeniably appealing to the P.I.

 

Meanwhile, Misty Knight sits at a bar, nursing a beer.  The week had been long and pretty shit, really.  Luca becoming the new boss of Harlem had caused her no end of problems, especially since she'd backed the hero turned crime boss.  Her gaze is drawn to the door when it opens, a rather distraught Claire Temple walking in.  She'd heard the two broke it off, and that Luca had her kicked out of Harlem's Paradise when she went to try patching things up.  Raising her prosthetic arm, she hails the nurse.  Claire walks over, joining her at the table.  "Guessing you heard she was here visiting Jessica, huh?"  Claire nods, Misty offering her a drink which she gulps down, the detective wiping her mouth with a thumb.

She'd been 'involved' with Luca too, but only as a one night stand thing.  She felt for Claire, who had actually been live-in relationship level with Harlem's former protector.  Given the woman's current choices, that wasn't going to end well.  "She won't return my calls, she had me banned from the club...she's not right, Misty."  The detective nods, sighing softly.  "Might be best to move on.  I don't know if she'll ever find her way back to who she was.  That aside, where are you staying?  Danny put me up at a nice hotel here.  I could use a roomie.  That damn suite is bigger than my apartment."  Chuckling, Claire shrugs.  "Don't have anywhere else to go."  The two women stand, Misty paying for her drink and leaving a tip as they head out the door.

It's not a far walk to the hotel, which is unsurprisingly owned by Rand.  Explains him getting her a suite so easily.  They go up the elevator, Claire helping Misty into the room.  Apparently she'd drank quite a lot, and the walk got her blood pumping...which made the booze hit harder.  Stumbling under the detective's weight, they fall onto the couch, Misty on top of Claire.  "Know what?  Hell with Luca.  You can do better."  Claire goes to respond, but hands under her top catch her off guard, a soft groan escaping her lips when her breasts are cupped under the fabric.  She looks up confused at Misty, who just smiles.  "What?  You honestly think I never once wanted you, huh?"  Pushing Misty back on the couch, she sits up.  "No."  Misty looks upset, opening her mouth before Claire's finger rests on it.  "We're not doing this.  Not on a couch.  Bed.  Now."

Misty nearly drags her to the bed, clothes flying haphazardly as both women strip.  They'd been so wound up dealing with Luca, they hadn't made time to deal with other needs, and now everything was boiling over.  Pushing Claire onto the bed, Misty parts her smooth legs, going right for the kill.  Her tongue drags along he nurse's opening, making her moan and gasp.  "Fuck, you taste so good..."  Her head is grabbed, legs wrapping around her head.  She knew that sign well.  Claire was worse off than she'd thought.  Her tongue slips between the folds, exploring her friend's depths, hands holding her thighs.  She was determined now.  It didn't hurt she could hear those moans and whimpers, muffled somewhat by the thighs gripping her head.

 

Hogarth had expected some resistance from the usually stubborn woman, but she'd given in so quickly.  Of course, she may have bitten off more than she could chew, given Jessica was now buried to the hilt inside her, roughly bouncing the woman in her lap.  They hadn't spent any time together like this since Jessica was 16...and she had improved a lot.  That awkward, horny teen had been fun and cute, but this was a wild woman whose every thought right now was on cumming inside her, and making her cum in turn.  She kisses Jessica with a  passion neither woman had expected, not really wanting to admit this obstinate P.I. was actually very near and dear to her heart, despite everything that had happened.  She'd kept distance in fear of rejection, but by the bruises she'd no doubt have on her thighs later, the affection was mutual.

Jessica couldn't believe this was happening.  She'd gone wild when Hogarth propositioned her, quickly baring the woman, exposing her cock, then spearing her on it and pounding hard.  She'd always known the mature woman could get a rise out of her, but not like this.  The kiss surprises her, but she rolls with it, groping breasts while leaning into that kiss.  Her cock pulses and throbs, leaking heavily into the warm and amazingly hot depths of this cougar.  She knew her expression gave away her lust, but she didn't care.  She was getting lost in passion, in a way she just didn't with Molly.

Hogarth winces and gasps, trying desperately to keep her sanity.  From the wild motions of the woman under her, she could tell this was an often-fantasized about moment for the P.I., and she had no intention of letting her down.  Grabbing Jessica by the hair, she pulls lightly, panting and huffing.  Leaning down, she whispers in her ear.  "Cum for me, Jessica.  Please.  Fill me up with hot cum.  Claim my pussy as yours."  She bites and kisses her neck, wincing and crying out as she's hit with her climax, body rocking uncontrollably, humping and riding hard on Jessica's cock.

Those whispered words did a lot to push her to the line, but feeling the older woman orgasm around her was the final straw.  She grabs the woman's hips, yanking her down and screaming, cum pumping into Hogarth in hard spurts, each shot making the other jerk uncontrollably.  As they come down from climax, Hogarth kisses her lips, smiling.  "Why...did it take us so long to do that again?"

 

Misty lay on the bed, clutching Claire's head as it worked between her thighs.  Considering Luca's anatomy, she figured the nurse wouldn't be as skilled as this.  She lets out a loud cry as she climaxes, Claire sliding up on the bed beside her, the two cuddling.  "Think we both needed that."  "Yeah..."  Misty kisses her forehead, smirking.  "Hope this wasn't a one night stand.  I could get used to having you beside me like this."  The two women chuckle, laying in the bed to recover.  "You know...Jessica might be able to help us.  She's brought Luca down before when she went off the rails.  That's...kind of why I'm here.  To ask her for help."  Claire sits up a bit, looking surprised.  "You think she'd help?"  "Well, she definitely cares about Luca.  And my superiors are getting real antsy about Luca becoming her new self.  Telling them I was going to another super for help is the only thing that's put them at ease."  Claire nods, laying her head on Misty's chest.  "We'll go tomorrow then.  See if she'll help us."

Hogarth limps to her desk, rustling through papers on the top until she finds the right one, bringing it to Jessica.  "Here.  I said I'd help, and you definitely held up your end of the deal."  Snatching the paper, Jessica reads, then sighs.  "Seriously?  There's no way that'll happen."  Hogarth smirks, patting Jessica's shoulder.  "Calm down.  I know for a fact this will work."  Looking down at the paper again, she sighs.  "Not like I have anyone else to go to."  She brushes her hair back with a hand, looking back down at the paper, and the name on it: Wanda Maximoff.  The Scarlet Witch.  And an Avenger.  Great.  Like her life wasn't complicated enough already...


	4. AKA Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking answers to a nagging problem, Jessica turns to an unlikely ally. Meanwhile, old friends reunite with an ally thought lost, and things start to become more clear.

There was no turning back now.  She was approaching the Avengers compound...and knew next to nothing about the woman she was coming to meet.  All she had was Wanda's weird powers.  And that wasn't much to go on.  Unsure how to handle this, the P.I. was somewhat relieved when she tripped some kind of perimeter alarm, being met not just by Wanda Maximoff, but Natasha Romanoff too.  That was bad news for her.  It would be hard enough to get one person to believe her, but two?  Thankfully, Wanda solved that little problem for her.  "Another weird one?  That's why you're here, right?  Someone showed up who doesn't seem right, but you don't know why."  A little nod confirms, and Natasha - Black Widow - sighs.  "This is the sixth person this week.  It's becoming less isolated and more of a problem...and we don't know where the others are yet."  That perked the ears up.  Did she mean that the other Avengers were missing?  That would explain why she was met by only two of them.  "Come inside, we need to talk."

While Jessica was off getting answers, Trish and Luca were once again busy with the seemingly insatiable Molly.  At first, she was content after one session...but now, four rounds later, and the girl is still begging for more.  Trish had already tapped out, asleep on the couch.  Luca was doing her best to keep up, but even she was losing steam fast.  It just added to her suspicions.  _Why was this kid getting harder to satisfy the more Jessica looked into things?  It was almost like she was a..._ That train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door.  Opening cautiously, an exhausted Trish finds Claire and Misty standing on the other side.  She waves them in, looking over her shoulder.  "Luca's in the bedroom."  Then she collapses back on the couch to resume sleeping.

When the two women step into the bedroom, they get treated to Molly riding on Luca reverse cowgirl, bouncing hard enough to make the older woman's knees buckle.  They stand in shared silence for a moment, then Misty speaks.  "So...you're screwing kids now?  I knew you were in a bad way, but...come on, Luca.  You're better than this."  Claire taps her cop friend on the shoulder, shaking her head.  Even without powers, she can tell right off that something about this kid isn't right.  It made her wish Danny was here.  But he was missing in action, so she was on her own as far as the mystical arts went.  Locking eyes with Claire, Molly climaxes, then limps off to sleep on the couch with Trish.  Luca lays back, rubbing her head.  "That girl...is too damned hungry for my own good..."

 

Back at the Avengers compound, Wanda and Natasha shake their heads, having just been filled in on Molly by Jessica.  "You're sure?  She's not just some alien or something, right?"  Sighing, Jessica reclines in her seat.  "I'm telling you, I couldn't find anything.  It's like she appeared out of nowhere."  Of course, talking about her dealings with Molly in such explicit detail had gotten a rise out of the P.I., who was trying to keep her bulging jeans from being noticed.  She watches the two Avengers talk, zoning out of the conversation a bit, her mind wandering.  She jumps out of her chair when a voice, right by her ear, whispers "Harder, Jessica!"  Wanda giggles, watching the woman spill to the floor.  "I'm sorry.  I felt your lust, so thought I'd lighten the mood with a bit of teasing.  I can see that may have created a problem."  She gestures to the jeans, bulge very plainly visible.  The two women stand, their clothes both bulging.  "Pleasure before business?"

There were many times in her life that Jessica found herself in a situation she didn't expect...but this was definitely the winner.  Pinned between two Avengers, Wanda pounding into her ass while Natasha holds her hair and fucks her mouth.  She couldn't complain, though.  Mostly because her mouth was full of Russian cock, but also because it felt so damned good.  It also didn't help that she'd only ever been with one woman who had a cock.  Luca.  She's rattled out of her thoughts by Wanda's loud cry of pleasure, and the ensuing warmth that filled her womb.  Natasha pulls her head tight to hips, pumping cum down her throat before releasing, covering her face and filling her mouth with the rest.

After their little tryst...and with clearer minds...the three women resumed their discussion.  Jessica looked over what evidence the two Avengers had gathered, scratching her head.  "This doesn't make any sense.  You're a super spy and a crazy reality warper...and this is all you could find?"  It was underwhelming at best.  Mostly reports of strange happenings.  And various missing persons, like the male Avengers.  That is what really caught the P.I.'s attention.  "Neither of you have been able to find a trace of them?"  Standing up, she gestures to them.  "Come on, you need to see Molly for yourself.  I think I know what's going on now.  And it's pretty fucked."

 

Back at Jessica's place, Claire and Misty talk with Luca while Trish and Molly sleep.  "I can't explain it.  I saw them all sleeping together.  Me and Trish, sure.  I could see that happening.  Jessica and Trish too.  But the kid?  That's something new for all three of us.  Me and Trish both know Jessica isn't into that, and you two know I'm not.  There's something off about her.  The more Jessica looks into her, the more insatiable she becomes...and the harder it is to resist her."  The two women listen to this with increasing concern.  Luca wasn't exactly weak-willed.  Anyone, or anything, able to overpower her mind was a problem.  Especially that last part.  If there was something nefarious going on, someone was trying hard to keep it hidden.

The discussion is interrupted by a knock on the door.  Pulling it open, Luca finds herself staring down at an older woman.  "You must be Jeri.  Jessica mentioned you."  She moves aside to let the woman in, the trio then looking to her curiously.  "So...I sent Jessica to Wanda Maximoff.  To sort out this whole Molly thing.  And look what I found after I took a shower."  Unbuckling her belt, she lowers her slacks, exposing a semi-hard shaft.  "Wasn't there last night.  Or when Jessica and I were intimate.  I send Jessica to find answers, climb in the shower, and find this.  Something is definitely going on here."  Standing in the doorway to Jessica's bedroom, Molly clears her throat, a very...unsettling...smile on her face.  When the four women turn to look, the girl's eyes glow pink, a finger beckoning them into the bedroom.

 

The Quinjet was a new experience for Jessica.  She knew how to kind of fly, but planes always made her nervous.  This thing, though?  It was as smooth as driving on the road with a damned good car.  It also didn't hurt that Wanda was currently taking the second cumshot of the flight across her tongue.  Natasha had opted to fly, given the address before Jessica found herself pushed down and pantsed by the witch.  Nothing to complain about, honestly.  They landed nearby, moving into the elevator to ride up.  "So, just a heads-up...she's pretty hard to resist.  Be careful."  Wanda and Natasha nod, the three stepping into the hallway.  Striding forward quickly, Jessica pushes her apartment/office door open, the feeling of sex in the air almost knocking her to her knees.

Loud sounds of flesh slapping on flesh and moans of ecstasy fill the room, Wanda helping Jessica to the bedroom.  There, the three women get quite a shock.  Molly was laying on the bed, taken hard by Luca, Hogarth and Trish.  Two of whom Jessica  **knew** shouldn't have dicks.  Misty sat in the bedside chair, pounding up into Claire, her chest covered in cum from her lover's cock.  "What the  **fuck**."  Her words are met with abrupt silence, Wanda's eyes glowing bright with chaotic energy.  Holding up her hands, she sends out a burst of power, causing Molly to flicker, the others snapping to their senses.

Pulling themselves away from Molly to join Jessica and her new Avenger allies, they step back into the office as the girl approaches, now sporting a cock of her own.  "What's wrong?  Weren't you having fun?"  On that final word, Jessica shudders, cumming hard enough to spurt through the denim of her jeans.  "FUCK!"  She falls to her knees, eyes widening when Molly is suddenly in front of her, filling her mouth with young cock.  "Mmm....good whore."  Wanda narrows her eyes, blasting Molly away from Jessica.  "I'm sorry...she was interfering with my powers."

Standing from where Wanda blasted her, Molly cracks her neck, then sighs.  "Guess the fun is over.  Oh well."  Wanda holds a hand out, visibly straining.  "I feel...a presence behind her...like a puppeteer."  Molly giggles, vanishing abruptly.  In her place was Amora, the Asgardian also known as Enchantress.  "You saw through my puppetry.  Such a shame.  It was so thrilling to see you all give in to your urges and fuck that little doll of mine silly."  Appearing behind Jessica, she gives her neck a quick kiss, then is gone, her voice lingering in the air.  "Wait until you see what the others went through..."

 

Sitting in a circle in the office, the women take stock of what just happened.  It was a lot to take in.  "So," Wanda remarks.  "She said there are others.  If someone as powerful as her is involved, we're in trouble.  And I get the feeling she's not the only one we're dealing with.  This whole thing reeks of a bigger scheme."  Jessica groans, digging for a bottle of whiskey in her desk.  "Well, if nothing else, I feel better knowing I didn't actually fuck a kid.  Just some doll thing she brought to life.  Still pretty shit, though."  The women, aside form Natasha and Wanda, look quite worse for wear.  Covered in cum, hair disheveled...and sporting painfully hard cocks.  "What bothers me is these didn't go away when she left.  Is she still watching...or does she consider these some kind of gift?"

The little pow-wow is interrupted by the door flying open, Colleen Wing bursting in.  Face splattered with cum, hair a mess, bulge running down the thigh of her yoga pants.  "Looks like I'm not the only one with some major issues.  We're in a LOT of trouble here, ladies."  As she moves to occupy an empty spot of floor, a translucent figure exits through the door before Wanda shuts it with her power.  It moves down the hall, stepping into the elevator and pressing a button that didn't exist before.

Stepping out into a gray room, the figure becomes visible, revealing herself to be Hela, Goddess of Death.  She steps up beside a large purple woman wearing a golden gauntlet.  "You were right.  They ousted Amora and regrouped.  What comes next?"  The purple woman turns her head, grinning wide.  "Next, we wait for the others to finish their work.  Then...we begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Writer's block and just general issues kept me away for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. The first look into my own demented Marvel universe where nothing is right and everything is twisted. Feel free to leave comments. Just don't complain about how dark things are. That's the point.


End file.
